


Spark’s Fly One Shot #7

by alliecat23784



Series: Sparks Fly [8]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliecat23784/pseuds/alliecat23784
Summary: Niall and Maggie move in with Harry and things get a bit emotional.





	Spark’s Fly One Shot #7

 

  
**December 2018**

  
Niall walks in the front door of Harry’s house, his arms full with two moving boxes, and smiles when he hears the sound of his daughter shrieking and giggling. He leaves the boxes on the floor in the foyer, toes his boots off, and walks further into the house towards the giggling, his cold hands grateful for the warmth inside.

When he gets to the entrance to the living room, he stops with his hands in the pockets of his jacket and watches as Harry picks Maggie up and sits with her in his lap on the couch.

“Well, Miss Maggie,” Harry says, grinning at the little girl, “Are you as excited as I am?”

Maggie grins back at him, lifting one of her tiny hands to poke at Harry’s dimple, “Yes!” She says, happily, making Niall nearly snort and give himself away. She most likely has no idea what Harry is talking about but she adores her Howwy and would probably agree with anything he said.

“Well of course you are!” Harry kissed her on the nose quickly, “Today is moving in day. That means you and your Daddy will live here with me forever. This will be our house - not just mine. You’ll get to sleep in the room here that is already yours and I’ll get to be there every night with your Daddy when he puts you to bed. That will be one of my favourite parts of you moving in - that and getting to cuddle with your Daddy while we watch the telly. He’s so funny when he’s watching golf or footie isn’t he? Talking and yelling at the screen.”

“Hey now,” Niall walked into the room, letting himself be known, “There’s no cuteness in sports!”

Harry rolled his eyes and let Maggie down off his lap so she could run to Niall. Niall scooped her up in his arms and gave her a big kiss on the cheek, “Tell me that again when Maggie is old enough to start playing footie and she’s running around in her kit.”

Niall could picture it. He absolutely could picture it and it made him playfully scowl at Harry, “Okay fine! I guess there can some cuteness in sports.”

Harry moved over so Niall could sit next to him on the couch, leaning in to give him a lingering kiss on his lips, “Quite a bit of sexiness too,” He whispered against Niall’s lips, “Don’t forget I’ve seen you playing footie with the lads. I’m sure you remember exactly how worked up it got me.”

“Harry!!” Niall hissed, his cheeks turning bright red, “Not in front of my daughter!”

Harry chuckled and leaned in to kiss Maggie’s cheek, “Oh you don’t know what I’m saying do you, Miss Maggie? It’s all just a bit of nonsense to you.”

“No no,” Maggie says, the huge grin on her face showing off her two front teeth. Niall and Harry both laughed, then Niall let Maggie off his lap and onto the floor where she immediately plopped down on her bum and started babbling to her doll.

Harry fell against Niall on the couch, pressing his cheek into Niall’s bicep, “Niallllll” He whined, “Your daughter gets more and more precious every time I see her and I only saw her like, fifteen hours ago!”

“Yeah,” Niall agreed, wrapping his arm around Harry and kissing the top of his head, “At least once a day I stop and think how I can’t believe she’s mine. I didn’t know I could love someone so much. People say it. They say once you have a kid of your own you’ll truly understand what love is but...well, nothing can prepare you for when it happens.”

Harry sits up and looks at Niall, the smile on his face fond and adoring, “You’re a wonderful father, Niall. I’m in awe of you everyday. Someday I want to be exactly the kind of father you are.”

Niall looked at Harry, swallowing a few times to try and hold back the tears he felt stinging his eyes. Niall didn’t take it lightly whenever anyone told him he was doing okay as a father. It meant the world to him. He started off fatherhood scared to death and not having a clue how to do anything. Now, twenty-one months later, he’s got a happy, healthy, charming daughter, and for the most part he did it all on his own.

“Thank you, Petal. I love you,” Niall said softly, leaning into Harry and letting him wrap him up in his arms while they watched Maggie play with her doll.

After about ten minutes, Niall pulled back and smiled at Harry, “I left a couple boxes in the foyer. I should bring them upstairs.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded, “Lou is on the way over with Freddie. He offered to bring him over and let the kids play so you and I can move the rest of your stuff and unpack. I hope you don’t mind?”

Niall smiled and kissed Harry before he stood up, “Of course not. It’s cute how Maggie and Freddie have become friends. Whenever I FaceTime Louis and he’s got Freddie, the two toddlers take over the chat. Mostly it’s them shrieking at each other and babbling nonsense. Well for Maggie it’s nonsense anyway. Freddie can at least put sentences together somewhat.”

“I’m really happy you and Louis have become so close,” Harry said with a smile on his face, “It means a lot to me.”

“Tommo’s a special lad,” Niall said, laughing as he left the living room and heard Harry snorting behind him.

He grabbed the two boxes from the foyer and brought them upstairs to Maggie’s room, sighing when he saw all the other boxes already in there. Considering Niall was leaving all his furniture behind for his cousin who was going to lease his flat, Niall had thought the move would be easy and without much to move. He was wrong. Apparently, in just twenty-one months of living, Maggie has amassed boxes upon boxes of clothes, toys, and accessories. It was going to take forever just to sort her bedroom.

Releasing another sigh, Niall turned around and headed back downstairs to where Harry was now on the floor playing with Maggie, “Petal? Thank God Maggie has a huge room with a huge closet. Have you seen the amount of boxes in her room? How did I fit all that stuff in my flat?”

“You barely did,” Harry snorted, standing up and wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist, “Maggie’s room was crammed full of stuff and the rest was crammed into your room. You’ll have much more space here. I organized everything in my closet yesterday so you’d have your own shelves and space for shoes and all that.”

Niall grinned and slid his arms around Harry’s neck, “I hope it’s not too much space since I don’t own even a quarter of the clothes you do.”

“Oh really?” Harry raised an eyebrow, “You can try to deny it but you’ve been buying more clothes since you started working for me. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the abundance of golf clothes you’ve collected. Nike, addidas, Reebok. Don’t you worry, baby. You’ll use every bit of space I’ve cleared for you.”

Niall threw his head back in laughter, a loud squeal escaping him when Harry used the opportunity to attack his neck with his lips and teeth, “Harry!” Niall shouted through his laughter, “Oh my God you’re impossible!”

Harry laughed against Niall’s neck, his lips dragging over Niall’s pulse point and sliding up over Niall’s jaw to his lips, “And you love me anyway.”

“I do. So much,” Niall whispered against Harry’s lips before kissing him slowly, his tongue slipping into Harry’s mouth the moment he opened his mouth and invited him in. Niall immediately sunk into the kiss, his chest pressed up against Harry’s and his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck. Harry sighed softly and pulled Niall even closer, his fingers digging into Niall’s waist with just the right amount of pressure. It all felt so good, so perfect, and like always while kissing Harry, it could have easily turned into something more but just a moment later they were reminded why it couldn’t go any further when they both heard giggling coming from down on the floor.

“I think we have a chaperone,” Harry whispered as they pulled apart and both looked down at Maggie who was staring up at them and giggling.

“The sweetest most giggly chaperone,” Niall says, swooping down to scoop Maggie up and kiss all over her face. Harry joins in and she lets out a happy squeal that goes straight to Niall’s heart, warming him from the inside out. This is his family right here. His beautiful baby girl and his gorgeous, amazing, Petal. Life couldn’t get any better than this.

~~~

  
The rest of the day was extremely busy. Louis arrived with Freddie and became babysitter extraordinaire while Niall and Harry got busy unpacking Niall and Maggie’s things.

“I probably should have gone through all of Maggie’s things before the move,” Niall said to Harry as he was hanging some of his shirts up in the walk in closet in Harry’s bedroom - _their_ bedroom, “There’s probably loads of clothes that’ll be too small for her now or about to be too small since she’s growing like a weed. It doesn’t make sense to put it all away if she won’t use it anymore.”

Harry walked out of the en suite where he was unpacking Niall’s toiletries for him and came to stand in the doorway of the closet, “There’s tons of room in this house. We have room to store it if you want to keep the clothes. You may end up having another little girl someday and you’ll be all set for clothes.”

Niall thought about it for a minute then shook his head and walked over to Harry, linking their fingers together, “No. I don’t need to keep anything. You see - I’m pretty gone for you. So far gone there’s no going back. I may not be able to tell what’s going to happen in the future but I do know this - I won’t be having anymore kids unless it’s with you and I think we both know that any children we have won’t be wearing any of Maggie’s clothes because you have an obsession with clothes shopping. Any child of ours will have brand new everything, probably designer, so I think it’s safe to say we can sort through Maggie’s clothes and toys she doesn’t play with anymore and donate them to a deserving charity.”

Harry looked at Niall with his mouth hanging open and his eyes filling with tears, “Niall...” His bottom lip started to tremble and he laughed at himself as the first tear fell down his cheek, “I swear to God you - you just say things out of nowhere and I - fuck I love you so much! You’re going to fucking kill me one day but I love you more than anything, baby, and I want you to know I feel exactly the same way. Oh God, I feel exactly the same way.”

“Well good,” Niall laughed and pulled Harry up against him and pecked his lips over and over again, “Because I kinda blurted out exactly what I was feeling without thinking about it and if you had gotten freaked out about it I might be re-packing all my boxes and begging Deo to let me have my flat back.”

Harry threw his head back, cackling loudly and lifting Niall off his feet a few inches, “Never! This is your house now. I want you to stay always.”

“Good because I want to stay always,” Niall smiled and kissed Harry sweetly.

They stayed there kissing for a few minutes then reluctantly pulled apart to get back to unpacking. It was getting close to Christmas, a holiday they both love, and they didn’t want to be unpacking for days when they really wanted to start decorating the house and getting a tree. Niall finished unpacking the rest of his clothes, hanging things up and putting things into drawers while Harry finished in the en suite and said he was going downstairs to sort through DVD’s, CD’s, and vinyl albums Niall had brought with him. Apparently Harry was going to make room on his shelves to fit all of Niall’s stuff with his own.

Over an hour had passed before Niall realized it and since he was pretty much done in his and Harry’s room, he decided to go looking for Harry. He went into the sitting room where Harry had his huge flat screen tv and entertainment system and found boxes half unpacked but Harry nowhere in sight. He went into the kitchen where Louis was giving the kids a snack and Louis told him Harry had been in there ten minutes ago for a bottle of water but he didn’t know where he went after that.

Eventually Niall found him upstairs in Maggie’s room, holding her favourite stuffed animal that he had gotten her ages ago, with tears falling down his cheeks that had Niall immediately worried and wondering if something terrible had happened. Maybe Harry had gotten bad news over the phone? Niall didn’t know, he just knew seeing Harry crying was always like a punch to the gut to him every time and he needed to do whatever he could to help.

“Petal,” Niall walked into the room and gently laid a hand on Harry’s forearm, “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Harry looked at him and laughed while wiping the tears from his cheeks with his hands, “No no, nothing happened, at least not what you’re probably thinking.”

Niall looked at Harry with wide eyes and moved so he was in front of him and able to pull him into a hug. When Harry hugged him back immediately and buried his face against Niall’s neck, Niall held on tighter, wondering what the hell had happened to turn Harry’s mood from one of complete happiness to this, “I’m not really sure what I’m thinking, Petal. Just that I hate seeing you crying. What can I do?”

Harry kissed his neck and squeezed him tight before letting go and wandering over to Maggie’s cot to put her toy back in. When he turned back around he was looking at Niall kind of uncertainly, “It’s - it’s nothing bad...I don’t think it is anyway.”

Niall furrowed his brow and looked at Harry confused, “You’re going to have to help me out a bit here, Petal. If it’s nothing bad, why are you crying?”

Harry laughed again and ran a hand through his hair, “I was a bit overwhelmed and then a bit panicked and - you know me. It just ended up in me crying.”

Niall held his hand out to Harry and Harry walked back to him, slipping his hand into Niall’s and letting Niall lead him back to their bedroom. Once there, they got onto the bed and Niall propped up all the pillows for their heads so they could lay down on their sides facing each other, “Now,” Niall said softly, “Talk to me, Petal. Unless you don’t want to. I’ll never force you.”

Harry smiled softly and Niall thought he looked almost like a little boy with his dimples and his hands tucked under his cheek on the pillow, “I want to. I’m not sure there’s anything in this world I wouldn’t talk to you about,” He pauses and licks his lips, his nose crinkling up like he had an itch or was trying not to sneeze. Niall thought it was adorable but what else is new? In his eyes, everything Harry does is adorable.

“Okay, so, I was unpacking in the sitting room and I got thirsty so I went to get a bottle of water from the fridge,” Harry began, his voice slow and smooth as always, “When I walked in, Louis was there with the kids and Maggie’s eyes just lit up when I walked in the room. She always gets so excited when she sees me and those eyes and that smile go straight to my heart every time. I imagine my face probably looks exactly the same as hers every time I see her too.” Harry chuckles.

“It does,” Niall said, a fond smile crossing his face, “The both of you light up when you see each other. Always. You both adore each other and my heart can barely take it sometimes. Every time I see you two together I fall in love with you all over again and I fall in love with my daughter all over again. It’s a lot for a heart to handle!”

Harry grinned shyly, turning his face even more into the pillow to hide his red cheeks, “I get it. I feel the same way when I watch you with her.”

“So,” Niall reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind Harry’s ear, “Did something happen after you left the kitchen or...?”

“No,” Harry said softly, “I talked to Louis for a few minutes then when I was leaving I kissed Freddie on the top of the head and went to kiss Maggie and she held her arms up to me for a hug and in her sweet little voice said ‘love love Howwy’ and she kissed my cheek when I hugged her. In that moment something just hit me. She’s said that to me so many times but this time...” Harry paused for a moment and took a breath, looking into Niall’s eyes with tear filled eyes of his own, “I think it was because of the conversation we had earlier when you said you only wanted to have more kids if it’s with me. As she told me she loved me and kissed my cheek it hit me that I don’t think of her as your daughter anymore. I think of her as ours. I think of her as my child and your child and, Niall I - I can’t even remember when that happened. I don’t know when I stopped thinking of her as yours. It’s been so long I’ve thought of her as mine, loved her as mine, that I can’t even remember not loving her as mine. It all just overwhelmed me and then I started to panic because we’ve only been together for a little over a year and I don’t want to freak you out or think I’m - I’m trying to take over as her father or something. So I had a little freak out up here in her room and that’s where you found me.”

By the time Harry is finished, Niall is almost in tears himself. He has to blink his eyes rapidly a few times and clear his throat more than once before he can speak. When he does it’s with one hand cupping Harry’s cheek, his thumb brushing over Harry’s cheekbone, “Can I tell you a little secret, Petal?” He says in barely above a whisper, “I think of Maggie as your daughter too. I have for some time now. I’m not sure I can remember exactly when it happened either.”

Harry audibly gasped and tears begin to spill over onto his cheeks again, “What?” He sniffles, “You do? Really?”

“I do, Harry. I really, really do,” Niall assures him, his own tears finally beginning to fall as he gives up trying to hold them back, “I promise. I’m not just saying it. I really do.”

“Oh God,” Harry cries, his hands coming out from under his cheek as he reaches for Niall. They hug tightly, Harry rolling over on top of Niall and crying against his neck. Niall isn’t much better. He’s crying too, his hands gripping onto Harry’s shirt and his legs wrapping around Harry like a koala. “I can’t believe this. You’re not freaked out by it. You really don’t mind.”

Niall quickly wiped at his eyes with one hand then lifted Harry’s face away from his neck so he could kiss his tear stained cheeks, “Of course I don’t mind, Petal. I’ve seen from day one the bond you have with Maggie. I see everyday how much you love her and take care of her. When you look at her or when you hold her in your arms while she sleeps, I know without any doubts at all that you would gladly give up your life for her just like I would. Do you have any idea how reassuring that is to me? Knowing I’m not alone anymore? Knowing someone else loves her the way I do? The way her own mother couldn’t? It makes me feel at peace, Harry. It truly does.”

“I would you know,” Harry sniffled, his warm breath brushing over Niall’s cheek, “Give up my life for her. I would do anything for her. I would protect her from anything in this world that I could. I love her more than I thought I could love anyone. She’s - she’s my daughter in my head. She’s _mine_.”

Niall kissed Harry, not caring about the tears falling from his cheeks. There were things way worse in the world than a salty kiss, “She is yours, Harry. In my head and in my heart she’s yours and she will be forever yeah? No matter what happens with us she’ll always be yours. I want us to make that promise to each other right now. Can we do that? Because like I said earlier, I can’t see into the future and I don’t know what it has in store for me and you but if for some insane reason we’re not together years from now I want you to still be there for her. I want you in her life always. Can you promise me that?”

Harry let out a tiny sob and nodded his head vigorously, his tears falling onto Niall’s cheeks and mixing with his own, “Yeah. Yeah, I can promise you that. I really don’t plan on anything ever happening to us. I want you for the rest of my life and I don’t care if anyone thinks it’s too soon for me to say that. You’re it for me and as long as we’re in love, respect each other, and always talk to each other I think we can make this last forever. If - if something did happen though, I do promise to keep Maggie in my life and treat her as my own child always. You have my word, Niall.”

It was Niall’s turn to sob now and press his lips to Harry in an emotion filled kiss, “Thank you, Petal. You have no idea how much that means to me. My promise to you is that no matter what happens with us, like if it ended badly or something, I’d make sure to not let that get in the way of your relationship with Maggie.”

“Okay,” Harry whispered, pressing his lips to Niall’s again, “Okay. I love you so much, Niall.”

“I love you, too, Harry,” Niall whispered, holding Harry close to him and feeling his heart beating against his chest. Most likely Harry could feel his too.

A few minutes later they were still in the same position when they heard a throat clearing at the door. It was Louis, “Um. Is everything okay lads? Have I walked in on something kinky about to happen?”

Niall snorted and Harry cackled as he rolled off of Niall and onto his back on the bed, “Nothing kinky. We’d have the decency to close the door.”

Louis looked at them with raised eyebrows, “Would you, Harold? Would you really? How many times have I seen you naked hmm? Too many!”

Niall threw his head back in laughter, poking Harry in the stomach with his finger, “You’ve got to stop being naked around anyone but me. I might get jealous.”

Harry nuzzled into him, his hand rubbing over Niall’s stomach and sliding up under his shirt, “You will never ever have to be jealous. Nobody else even compares to you. Don’t want anyone else but you.”

Louis groaned and put a hand over his eyes, “This is getting disgusting. I came to see if you needed help unpacking since the kids wore each other out and are napping down on the couch but apparently you two are busy unpacking each other at the moment so I’m just going to go play videos games or something.”

Niall and Harry were both cackling as a disgruntled Louis left the room, big smiles on their faces as they nuzzled together on the bed. When their laughter died down, Harry looked into Niall’s eyes, a look of wonder on his face, “Niall? Did I just - did I just unofficially adopt Maggie?”

Niall lays there stunned for a moment, staring right back into Harry’s eyes. Eventually a big smile spreads across his face and he pecks Harry’s lips gently, “Yeah Petal, I think you did.”


End file.
